The present invention relates to a ski boot with an operating assembly for the closing and adjustment devices.
As is known, in ski boots various devices are currently employed which perform the closing of the boot, bringing together the quarters, in the case of rear-entry ski boots, as well as all the internal adjustments of the boot such as, e.g., the securing of the foot instep, the securing of the heel, and so on.
In the prior art, all the above described functions are performed by means of devices which have an independent actuation, which can be composed of a closing lever, a spool which winds a cable, and the like.
Therefore, the user must perform a long series of operations by acting on the various devices, which are usually positioned in various points of the boot, with obvious disadvantages and difficulties in performing these actuations.